Vote for Casper/Script
Script {|class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" ! |''Scare School, Girls' dorm. Mantha is practising her handshake with her arm'' |- !Mantha: |Nice to see you. I hope I can count on your vote |- ! |''Casper and Ra enter the Girls' dorm. Mantha turns to them'' |- !Casper: |Hey, Mantha. What are you doing? |- !Mantha: |Practising her arm back into her limb If I'm elected as a Class Representative, I'll have to shake a lot of hands to the closet and take out the box full of vote pictures, showing hand-drawn Mantha as it stands for "Vote for Mantha" |- !Ra: |You're running for Class Rep? |- !Mantha: |I think I'd do a great job! I fight for equal rights for all creatures |- !Casper: |That's great! So who are you running against? |- ! |''opens, Mosshead and Dummy Girl enter the room, he is wearing a election hat and holding a sign'' |- !Mosshead: |Vote for Thatch! |- !Dummy Girl: |''laughs'' Or else THIS might happen *kicks Mantha's box* *laughs again* |- !Mosshead: |YEE-HOO! |- !Casper: |''sighs'' Oh man... |- !Mantha: |''weakness'' So much for THAT idea |- !Casper: |You're gonna quit just because of Thatch?!? |- !Mantha: |What chance do I have? He'll just scare everyone into voting for him...you know how he is |- !Casper: |You can't let him stop you, Mantha. You're gonna be a better Class Rep. than him. Ra and I will help you |- !Ra: |We'll be your Campaign Managers |- ! |''opens again, a Gargoyle stands in the doorway.'' |- !Mantha: |''angrily'' What do you want, now?! |- !Gargoyle: |Hey, you don't gotta be rude! I'm here for Casper. He's wanted in the headmasters' office. |- ! |''changes to Alder and Dash's office, Casper enters.'' |- !Casper: |You sent for me, sirs? |- !Alder: |He sent for you to his right side |- ! |''turns to see Kibosh looking out the office's window, his hands folded behind his back. |- !Kibosh: |Hello, Casper. [turns to Casper as he says his name. Suspense music plays. Casper tenses up. Kibosh approaches Casper'' As you're about to know, it's time for a school elections- |- !Casper: |I DO know. My friend, Mantha- |- !Kibosh: |Don't interrupt me, Casper. points to Casper and turns away from him] In over 2,000 years ago, there hasn't a single ghost elected Class Rep. I think it's about time we did something about this... *turns to Casper* Don't you? |- !Casper: |''confused'' You gotta run? Can you do that? |- !Kibosh: |''angry'' NOT ME, you nitwit!! to Casper You! |- !Casper: |Oh...well...thanks for thinking of me, sir, but my friend, Mantha- |- ! |''uses telekinesis to tape Casper's mouth in order to shut him up with some duck tape on Ader and Dash's desk'' |- !Dash: |I didn't know you could do that to a ghost |- !Alder: |It's Kibosh. He's good |- !Kibosh: |When I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it. Is that clear??? |- !Casper: in agreement Mm-hm |- !Kibosh: |Good. Now, as leader of the Underworld, I was supposed to remain impartial, so this will be our little secret |- !Dash: |We didn't hear anything |- !Alder: |Not a peep |- |''tape tapes Dash's mouth, then tries to tape Alder's but it ran out of tape'' |- !Alder: |''teasingly'' HA! You're out of tape! duct tape is put onto Alder's mouth |- Scare School audiotorium |- !Thatch: |...and in conclusion, a vote for Thatch is a vote for freedom, justice and fair play. |- |''in audience agree'' |- !Thatch: |Also, I should mention here that *throws fist onto other hand* if you don't vote for me, Mosshead and Dummy Girl will be taking down your names |- !Mosshead, Dummy Girl: |''repeatingly'' Vote for Thatch! Vote for Thatch! |- !Students in audience: |Vote for Thatch. Vote for Thatch...."Vote for Thatch" |- and Harpy throw confetti and play music as they chant !Hedy Hopper: |''amused'' Thank you, Thatch, for that very thoughtful speech. And our next candidate is Mantha. |- |''enters up stage'' |- !Mantha: |My fellow students, today you were facing the choice, you can vote for fear or you can vote for hope- |- !Mosshead: |BOO!!!! |- !Mosshead, Dummy Girl: |Down with hope! Down with hope!!! |- !Mantha: |If you vote for me, I promise that I'll fight for every creature in this school whether they're winged or horned; whether they float or creep; whether they're covered in fur or covered in slime. |- |[All students raise their hands except for Thatch and his gang. Mosshead and Dummy Girl take down the names] |- !Hedy Hopper: |Before we finish, is there anyone else who'd like to declare themselves as a candidate? |- |''nervious Casper turns to Kibosh, whio winks and smiles at Casper. Casper turns away and reluctantly raises his hand up'' |- !Mantha: |What?! |- |''and his gang gasp in surprise'' |- |''School cafeteria. Casper sits next to Mantha and Ra as they eat lunch'' |- !Mantha: |''drinking her drink'' Well, look who it is, my former Campaign Manager |- !Casper: |Mantha, I'm sorry |- !Mantha: |How come you could do this to me, Casper? You were supposed to be my friend |- !Casper: |It's not my fault. I don't wanna run, but- |- |Jelly-like food takes the form of an angry Kibosh face |- !Casper: |I.....changed my mind |- !Mantha: |That's your explanation? Fine. Well, Ra and I changed our minds about eating lunch with you her tray and walks away |- !Ra:to eat his sandwich We did? |- !Mantha: |Yes. We did! Ra by his bandages and pulls him away |- !Ra: |So much for democracy-WHOA! |- |''dorm, a meeting of Thatch's gang is held'' |- !Dummy Girl: when her head is hit by a gravel |- !Mosshead: |This meeting of CHEAT- the Comittee to Help Elect Thatch- is now called to order. |- !Dummy Girl: |That spells CHET, bright boy. |- !Mosshead: |Oh. Oh, right. This meeting of CHET- the Comittee to- |- !Thatch:annoyed Can it, would ya? Now listen up, I'm worried about Casper and Mantha. What if those goody-goodies would somehow get through the voters? Here's what we're gotta do: get those goody-goodies to act like jerks, then may the best jerk win. And we know who that is. |- !Mosshead: |You, Thatch. You're the biggest jerk |- !Dummy Girl: |King of the jerks. I never met a bigger- |- !Thatch:gravel from Mosshead Okay, I get it Dummy Girl in head by gravel, makes Dummy Girl laugh instead of saying "Ouch!"'' |- |changes to the hallways, as Mantha offers arm-shaped chocolate-chip cookies in order to elect her vote |- !Mantha: |Hi there, have a cookie. And don't forget to vote for Mantha |- |gang, disguised as ghosts underneath white bedsheets, making ghost noises |- |Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead, Harpy: Vote for Casper! Vote for Casper! |- !Slither: |You don't wanna vote for Mantha! She doesn't have a LEG Mantha's leg off to stand on] |- !Mantha:annoyed HEY! Give it back!!! |- !Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead, Harpy: |Vote for Casper! "Vote for Casper" |- |and Ra ran after Thatch's gang as the gang plays with Mantha's leg. Mantha fell onto Ra, causing into rolling down like a ball, then fell onto the ground. Slither, then, threw her leg at Ra's head |- !Casper: |Hey. Are you guys okay? |- !Mantha: |angrily We're "fine". I never thought you stood this low, Casper |- !Casper: What are you talking about? You know I have nothing to do with that! |- !Mantha: |Well, they're clearly your supporters and you'll do nothing to stop them! to Ra Let's go, Ra. |- !Casper: |But- you guys......I-...... sighs |- |changes to science class, Thatch's gang run in |- !Slither: !sniggers Nice work, dudes! |- |gang throws bedsheets out of them. Mosshead high fives Slither Slither: Now, who's ready for our next job? *pulls out bandages as the gang's next disguise* the Scare School main entrance, where Casper hands out his election papers Casper: Hey! Vote for Casper. I mean, if you want to. You can also vote for Mantha, she's a good candidate, too. gang, in disguise as mummies, sliding down the stairs Thatch's gang: *repeatedly* Vote for Mantha! Vote for Mantha! gang, then, destructs Casper's election area. Slither, then, snatches a gargoyle's mop bucket full of water Slither: Don't vote for Casper! *splashes Casper, making him wet* He's all wet! *laughs* gang laughs then leaves the scene. Casper, then, turns to Mantha, as she enters the scene by stairs Mantha: *in guilt* I have nothing to do with it!! Casper: *angrily* Admit it! You were getting revenge for something I didn't even do!! is about to leave the scene, but got called by gargoyle Gargoyle: Hey! Clean that up!! *points at Casper's election area, which is wet] Casper: *sighs* the cafeteria sees pictures of Casper and Mantha against each other Monaco: One's no better than the other. Mickey: Politicians are, like, always the same. Thatch: *off screen/scene* No, they're not! *laughs as he enters in bat transformation, then turns into his normal self on the table* Sick of squabbling goody-goodies? Vote for Thatch...for a change!. agree with Thatch, which makes him smile changes at the gym class Frankengymteacher: *blows whistle* Alright, bring it in. Remember, tomorrow's Election Day...*his voice fades* smiles for next plan as Mosshead throws a scare ball at Mantha's head, causing it to pop out of her neck Slither: *to Casper* Whoa! Nice shot, Casper! Casper: What? No! It wasn't me! in anger, puts her head on, then walks away night, Casper was upset about how his friends were hurt while he's sitting on the side of his bunk bed at the boys' dorm. Then, he saw Ra getting in his sarcophagus Casper: *to Ra* Ra, I feel bad about this whole thing. I don't wanna fight you and Mantha, you're my best friends. Ra: *opens his sarcophagus* Then here's what will do: quit. Casper: *sighs* Ra: Casper, you can do whatever you want. You just have to decide which is really important to you. And now, will you excuse me, Extreme Makeover Tomb Edition is on. *closes his sarcophagus* day, Election Day. At the Scare School audiotorium, the students were voting for one candidate as the Class Rep inside the Election Beast Voter Beast: Next voter. Mickey: *to Voter Beast* You should really try showering Beast groans at Mickey. Ra, noticing Casper, nudges Mantha in arm. Casper floats up to the speaker booth for attention Casper: Um..excuse me, everyone? I wanna thank all of my supporters, but after careful considerations, I decided.....*then stares at Kibosh and Alder & Dash, then starts to speak in courage* I decided to withdraw. gasp in shock growls Casper: In fact, I'm gonna vote for Mantha and so should all of you. Mantha is, so far, the best candidate. scratch Thatch: *angrily* Hey, you can't do that! It's not fair!! Slither: Yeah! We're trying to play you against each other Thatch: *to Slither, angrily* Don't tell them that, you idiot!! Flyboy: Bzz..it smells awful in there *exhales* Bzzz...I hate Election Day the election vote, Casper enters the headmasters' office |- !Casper: |''Kibosh'' You wanted to see me, sir? |- |stands in front of Casper, his arms crossed in front of his chest !Kibosh: |Casper, I'm extremely displeased about you. I gave you an order at Casper. |- !Casper: |I know, sir and I'm very sorry, but I couldn't follow your order. See, Mantha's my best friend...well, her and Ra, and if I kept running, I did been hurting both of them and Dash look around them awkwardly and that's just something I couldn't do so go ahead and punish me. around, his back to Kibosh I know I deserve it. |- !Kibosh: |''growls'' |- !Dash: |May I suggest suspension?. |- Alder: Expulsion?. Dash: Imprisonment in the Chamber of Unbearable Odours?. Kibosh: Alder and Dash SILENCE!!! Casper I don't like this friendship nonsense, but you stood up to someone more powerful than you....me, and that takes bravery. There's nothing more important to a creature a hand on Casper's shoulder so I'm not going to punish you. Alder: groans Not even a little? a duct tape Oh no, not the- tapes his mouth cafeteria Hedy Hopper: And the results of the election are: Mantha = 27 votes. Thatch: 28 votes gang ad Thatch cheers in triumpt Thatch: *in boast* Who's the Class Rep, now?! Hedy Hopper: Casper = 1 vote Casper: Huh! I wonder who voted for me? Mantha: Well, I didn't think it'll cost an election Casper's head Hedy Hopper: So, congratulations, Thatch Kibosh: Yes. Congratulations. But before you began your duties as a Class Rep, I have a little job for you hands over the brush to Thatch to clean the Voter Beast Kibosh: Clean the Voter Beast. Thatch: *groans* *gasps* Ugh.... EPISODE Category:Script Category:Scripts from season 1